Currently, due to the limitation of the size of a display component of various display technologies (such as PDP, LCD, and OLED), it is difficult to obtain a large-sized display of low cost and high yield. As a result, developments of high-performance and large-sized display technology is affected and applications of the display technology in the field of conference room, multimedia home platform, and outdoor advertisement is limited. The organic light-emitting diode (OLED) technology becomes an emerging display technology due to its advantages such as active light-emitting, ultra-thinness, low voltage, quick response, high brightness, and wider viewing angle. Numbers of products having OLED display of large-size and high-definition have already been launched to the flat panel market. A commonly-used OLED display manufacturing method is mainly as follows: an OLED light-emitting pixel unit is directly produced on a TFT drive substrate. However, it is difficult to produce a large-sized OLED light-emitting panel. Further, the cost is high. With the increase of size, the production cost of the OLED display will exponentially increase and the yield rate will decrease.
Another existing method of acquiring large-sized OLED display is to directly tile multiple displays which have ultra-narrow border. However, as the row/column scan drive circuit still exists on an edge of the each displays, “seamless” tiling still cannot be actually implemented. Another prior art is to adopt an optical lens array to magnify the displayed image to the border of each tiled display, so as to realize seamless display. However, the optical lens and the required precise alignment increase the manufacturing cost and decrease the yield rate, causing a more complex manufacturing process and a higher cost of a large-sized display component, together with a narrow viewing angle.
In conclusion, a large-sized tiled OLED display in the prior art still has a problem that it is difficult to eliminate a tiling gap and a yield rate is low.